New Generation
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: The Oragnization died right? But what happens when the children's children's children of our beloved Organization meet and try to revive the organization?
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm, I wonder where this came from? Any who… I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did…well you don't want to know. Enjoy! ^_^**

**NEW GENERATION**

Raven groggily opened her eyes and blinked. She shifted her body slightly so she could get a look at the time on the alarm clock next to her bed. She sat up quickly as she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. Instead of the crimson walls of her bedroom, these walls were stark white, as were the sheets. Raven jumped out of bed and rushed out the door, down the long, empty hallway. She paused for a moment near a set of double doors and heard voices. She stepped through the door hesitantly, and was greeted by six teenagers eating breakfast.

"Oh, `ay there Chika, you're awake. Hungry asked one of the boys.

He had short black hair and large chocolate brown eyes that complemented his wide smile. He wore a white undershirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

"Where am I?" How'd I get here?" Raven asked the boy confused.

"Actually, were not 100% sure about that, but according to one of the manuals in the library, we are nobodies who were never meant to exist. We ended up here. I think it's called the Castle that never was and our great, great, great, grandparents were here before us. We're supposed to complete Kingdom Hearts if we want to go home ever. The guy who wrote the manual, I think his name was Xemnas, went on for about 5 chapters about how important this Kingdom Hearts was.

Raven's eyebrows knit together as she thought. She wasn't a nobody, she'd had friends. She must still be dreaming. But what she failed to relies, was that all her memories of before were quickly fading away. Her little brother, her cat, her friends, in time she would barley remember who they were.

"So, Chika, you got a name?"

"Uh yea, Raven."

"Well Raven, I'm Ricco. Why doesn't everybody introduce themselves?"

Two identical boys waved. They had turquoise eyes and red hair. Not the orange red of most red heads, but flaming red hair that was styled in short spikes. They wore black t-shirts and gym shorts.

"Name's Michail"

"And Svett."

It was impossible to tell them apart.

A small pixyish girl, with short bleach blonde hair and golden almond shaped eyes, gave a small shy wave. She wore a pink tank top with blues jeans.

"My name's Leah"

"Trinity."

Trinity had cerulean eyes that were partly covered by lavender colored bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled back neatly into a ponytail. She had on a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"How long have you guys been here?" Raven asked the group.

"Hmmm, I was first, and I think I ended up here about a week ago. The rest appeared one a day. Anyway, come on and eat some breakfast, then we'll take a grand tour of the place."

After wolfing down 5 pancakes and 2 glasses of milk, the whole group stood up and followed Ricco.

"Only me and Trinity have seen most of the place."

The group left the kitchen and headed down a flight of stairs to a large room that held two couches. A large window took up the far wall. Outside a dim outline of a heart shaped moon could be seen.

"This is the grey room according to the map. The members of long ago used this room as the place they met to learn about missions and such. The moon is Kingdom Hearts. We're supposed to make it totally visible by collecting hearts. Not quite sure how to do that."

Next the headed down another set of stairs into the basement. It held several lab tables. On the surrounding walls sat beakers filled with strange liquids."

"Don't want to know what these things are for, but this is Vexen's lab. Whoever he is."

Next they traveled up two flights of stairs to the hall way that Raven had burst out through when she had woken up.

"These are the bedroom suits. The numbers on the door correspond to one of the previous members. I guess we can arrange ourselves like that once we figure out who we're descendants of."

They traveled up another flight of steps into a smaller hallway.

"To the right, we have the bathrooms, girls to the right guys to the left. And to the Left, we have Zexion's library, and Marluxia's greenhouse. So, why don't we head to the library and figure out what member we are? Solve a bit of the problem."

**Soooo, what do you think? Can you guess who belongs to who? A cookie to those who guess right. Some are easier than others. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. And update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go chapter 2. I'm just saying now, that this is starting to be kind of like an introduction to all the characters first and letting their personalities be revealed before the plot actually goes anywhere. I apologize for that.**

Chapter 2

The group followed Ricco into the library. He handed a large, beat up book that had been lying on a pedestal in the middle of the room to Raven. It was titled: The Book That Never Was. She opened the cover and began to read.

"This is a book of collective data about the Organization XIII. It was written by Xemnas, and edited by the following members: Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, and Roxas." She turned the page.

"Xemnas: The leader and founding member of the group know as Organization XIII. Through power over nothing, he seeks power over everything. It is his will to complete Kingdom Hearts. Notes: Likes to rant about the completion of kingdom Hearts. Weapon: Ethereal Blades."

To the left of the passage was an image of a man with long silver grey hair. His eyes were yellow and cat like. His face held a cruel smile.

"Well, he doesn't look or sound like any of us." Leah pointed out.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Next." Waved on Ricco.

"Xigbar: founding member of Organization XIII. Always has his finger on the trigger. Notes: Don't touch his Big Book of Guns. He WILL come back and haunt you."

"He looks"

"Like a"

"Pirate"

The twins said together laughing. They were right. The group looked at the picture of a man with long grey streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail. His left eye was covered in an eye-patch.

"This is a waste of time." Whined Ricco.

He was obviously not a patient person. But he was right. Past members didn't necessarily mean they would look like them nor have their interests.

"Maybe we could"

"Try and summon"

"Our weapons"

The twins suggested.

Raven looked in the index of the book:

**Summoning your weapons………………………………………………….pg123**

She quickly flipped to the page and began reading again.

"To summon your weapons, concentrate on your inner self, you should see a flash. It takes a while if it's your first time and you may loose the ability, but it generally gets easier the more you do it."

Raven giggled as she spotted the red headed twins scrunching up their face as the tried to concentrate on making their weapons appear. The pair began to give up after a few minutes had gone by with no success.

"Well, that looks like a fail." Laughed Ricco.

Trinity, who had taken the book out of Raven's hands gasped.

"I think I know where the twins came from!" She told the group.

She showed them the image of a tall, lithe, red haired man with turquoise colored eyes. He indeed seemed to be the older version of Svett and Michail.

"Whoa!"

"He looks"

"Cool"

The twins replied happily.

While, everyone was preoccupied with the twins, Ricco had managed to get his weapons to appear.

"Hey guys! Look!" He pointed to the lances he held in his hands. Trinity quickly turned the pages in the book to a man with long black dreadlocks and serious side burns. His face seemed to be in a permanent scowl.

"Xaldin." She read. "A founding member of Organization XIII. A warrior with a silver tongue. He carries six lances and can harness the wind. Note: His only concern is the mission. He delights in the pain of others."

"Nice gramps you got there." Raven snickered.

"Hey, well at least I know mine eh chika." Growled Ricco.

"Oooo, touchy." She replied.

"Well, that's three down and four more to go."

"Hey, who says we call it a day, go get some lunch and play a game of hide and seek?" Suggested Ricco.

They all agreed. Everyone headed to the kitchen where they found sandwiches already made.

"I wonder who made them." Raven asked out loud.

"Oh, the Dusks. They're nobodies too. Just not as important." Ricco replied.

The group quickly finished eating and picked groups for hide and seek. The twins were together, Trinity and Leah were together, and Ricco and Raven. Ricco volunteered to count so the teams quickly scurried of to hiding spots.

"Hey Svett." Whispered Michail.

"What?"

"Let's hide in the basement." He suggested.

The two grinned as they scurried off to their hiding spots. Even from that far below ground, they could hear Ricco's counting.

"98, 99, 100! Ready or not here we come!"

The twins held their breath as they waited in silent hope that they wouldn't be found out. But, Svett was restless. He couldn't keep from talking.

"Hey what's that?" Michail asked suddenly.

"Shut up. How am I supposed to know?" Retorted his twin. Svett didn't even waste time looking around.

"No, really it's pulling me closer, like some sort of gravity field thing."

Footsteps could be heard padding down the steps into the basement.

"I heard voices this way." Svett heard someone whisper.

"Good going idiot! They heard us!" Fumed Svett.

When he didn't here a response, he turned around. What he saw was a large purple rift swirling around. His eyes widened as the curious teen walked towards the strange anomaly. The basement door swung open and Rico and Raven charged. Svett wasted no time in jumping into the unknown. Before the two seekers could react the portal closed.

"Where did they go?" Gasped Raven.

"I don't know. Let's go look for the others. They'll turn up eventually."

So, the pair headed back up the stairs in search of the others.

**Hope you liked it. Good job to ****Ru Turano**** for guessing correctly on Ricco and the twins. I think I'll reveal the characters parents as people guess correctly, just to make it fun. And to answer Peter's question: "Can nobodies even have kids?" Of course they can, why wouldn't they be able to? The only thing different about them is that they weren't meant to exist and they don't have hearts. Last time I checked, that isn't necessary to have a baby. Just saying . So I hoped you enjoy and I'll try to make the next chapter go somewhere……… I take that back, It will go somewhere, I'll work extra hard on that. Thanks for reading. Oh, and the kids don't necessarily belong to the organization either. The whole gang has kids in this. Why they became nobodies, I'll never know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go as promised, a new chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts Or Disney. Be Thankful.**

CHAPTER 3

"Hey! Where are we?" Svett asked his twin, who, after being sucked through the portal, was now face first laying in a pile of sand. They seemed to be surrounded by large, tall buildings with multi-colored fabrics hanging over the stalls to serve as roofs.

Michail shook the sand out of is red hair and sat up.

"What happened?" He asked Svett.

"I dunno, but I don't think we're in the castle anymore."

The two walked up to the vendor wearing patched up shorts and a vest over his bare chest. His face was incased in a hairy beard. The twins looked down at their pajamas.

"Hey mister?"

The man turned and scowled. He didn't look too pleased to see the pair.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Where are we?" Inquired Michail.

"Argrahba, where do you think? Stop wasting me my time." The man turned back to his stall.

Above the man's head, a monkey with a small purple hat thing on his head, reached down and grabbed a watermelon without the man noticing. When the vendor turned back to his good, he saw the monkey sneaking away and called out.

"Guards! Guards! Catch that thief!" Shouted the man.

The monkey took off followed by a teenage boy with dark black hair, tan, patched up pants, and a purple vest over his bare torso. The salesman turned back to the twins with widened eyes as he grabbed Svett's wrist.

"You! You were the thief's distraction! Guards, take these street rats away!"

Five macho goons approached the twins. They were a little uncertain about how to deal with this situation in a foreign land. They focused themselves a little. Maybe the fear helped, but seconds later twin chakrams appeared, one in each twin's hand. Uncertain of what to do know, they flung their weapons in a circle over their heads setting everything but the oncoming guards on fire. They managed to deflect a few swords before tripping over each others feet and landing on top of each other. The guards laughed and chained them together and dragged them out the square to the dungeons. Out of the corner of the twin's nearly unconscious eyes, they saw the boy and the monkey hiding behind a wall with a cold stare on their face. It didn't seem like they were going to return the favor. Then the two brothers passed out.

The game of hide and seek had long since ended with Raven and Ricco as the winners. But the victory was a little dampened because the twins still seemed to be missing.

"Where do you think they went?" Raven asked pacing around, full of worry.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ricco replied agitated. He felt he was the most capable of being in charge, and so blamed himself for the disappearance.

"How did you say they disappeared again?" Trinity asked for the third time.

"A purple portal thingy." Replied Raven as she continued to pace.

"Hmmmm, I know I saw something about that somewhere." Trinity muttered to herself.

She picked up The Book That Never Was and leafed through the pages. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for.

"A faster Way to Travel: If you want to travel from place to place and you're a nobody, you're in luck. Hold your hand out and imagine where you want to go, it doesn't have to be specific, and the Dark Corridor will appear for instant transportation."

"So all we have to do is…"

Raven stuck out her hand and imagined her bedroom in the castle and walked through the portal. It had worked. She was in her room. The others did the same thing until everyone was crammed in Raven's room.

"I say we're ready for a rescue mission!"

"But what do we wear?" Leah asked shyly from the corner.

She had a good point. They couldn't very well go find the twins in their pajamas. Raven walked over to the walk in closet and found row upon row of black coats with hoods and black combat boots. A few black under shirts were their too to go underneath for whoever wanted them. Everyone took one and slipped them on over their pajamas and left their shoes in a pile as they slipped on the boots.

"I think we're ready!" Ricco called.

Everyone stood in a semi circle and imagined the red headed twins and put out their hands. Sure enough a large portal opened.

"Here goes noting!"

And they all stepped through to the unknown.

**Not quite sure where this is going, but they're certainly learning quick. I wonder who the rest are related too. Guess will find out later. *smirks* Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! I hope this update once a week, keeps up. Never know when the writers block will hit. Well, enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 4:

The foursome stumbled out of the portal into a small inconspicuous corner.

"They have to be here somewhere!" Trinity said stumbling to her feet.

"Wherever here is." Muttered Raven

The city streets were packed with people. None of them having red hair or wearing pajamas.

"Let's try and stick to the shadows." Suggested Ricco.

They found that by keeping to the shadows, they turned somewhat invisible. None of the people around them gave them a second glance. They scanned the crowds without much success.

"Maybe we should split up." Suggested Leah quietly.

They had come to an intersection. Lucky for them, the sun was going down, and they weren't as hot.

"Alright, let's each take a road. Meet back here in an hour." Ricco told the group.

It was a good idea in theory. But most of them wouldn't be able to find their way back. And none of them had watches. They all set off in their chosen direction.

Svett and Michail opened their eyes hoping that everything had been a dream. Nope, they were still shackled uncomfortably to the stone wall, starving to death.

"Man, I'm so hungry Svett!"

"Quit complaining, you're the one that got us into this mess!"

"How's it my fault!?"

"You just had to walk through the portal, making me feel obligated to come and rescue you lest you get yourself in trouble."

"What!? You are such a liar! You fell in too, right on top of me I might add!"

"Stop your yelling street rats!" The guard on duty shouted as he hit the bars with the butt of his scimitar.

I'd say we did a pretty good job, ay Kahil." The thief told his monkey who had handed him a watermelon and three apples. "Yep, we're eating good tonight! All thanks to them foreigners. Good riddance too I say. Less competition. Or maybe they're the kids of nobles from a different land, they sure dress weird." The boy said speaking to the monkey. "You know what, Mom said that once, along out line we were royalty. That my great, great grandfather was Sultan! I didn't beleiv-"

After the boy had sat down and placed a hand behind his head as he lounged, Kahil went crazy alerting him to an intruder. He opened his eyes, and a black hooded figure stood over him.

"Who are you?!" gasped the thief.

"That's of no concern to you."

"Then what do you want?'

"Who are these foreigners you were talking about?"

"I don'-"

The hooded figure summoned a set of six lances and pointed them at the thief's neck.

"Okay, Okay, Two red head weirdoes came by. The guards took them as thieves like me. They struggled with two round things but they were clumsy and fell on top of each other and were hauled off to the dungeons.

The thief didn't like the situation he was in. While telling the man what he knew he scanned the room for a way out. He motioned for Kahil to sneak up behind the intruder and throw a sack over his head.

"Come on Kahil, Run!"

They tried to run out of the doorway, but they ended up running into three more hooded figures, who grabbed the boy and tied him up.

"Geez, who are you guys?"

"Organization XIII. We want to rescue our friends and we need you to help us." Trinity told the captives.

"Yea, right. I'm not risking my neck for your stupid friends. Around here it's a dog eat dog world. You have to be the fastest, the smartest, have the right friends. You have to know where not to go. And guess what, would you believe the freaking dungeon is number one on the, don't go there it's a bad place list!" The Thief said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Leah walked up and slid off her hood.

"That's our friend in their! If Kahil got caught, you would rescue him no matter the danger right? We need your help. We're not from around here. Neither are they. If you're not going to help us, we might as well give up and let them be condemned to death!"

The petit girl used everything in her manipulative arsenal. She switched on the huge, puppy dog eyes, and the fake tears with a couple of scattered sniffles to poke at the thief's conscience.

"Go on, untie him." Lea lowered her eyes in defeat and allowed her bottom lip to quiver. Ricco sensed her plan and complied. And as she suspected the thief didn't bolt. He only rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"I gotta stop falling for that!" He told himself. But he had agreed to help them. The group cheered at their success and listened as they thief told them the plan.

**Good? I hope? Well, I think it might be time to reveal another member's heritage. Who will it be? I wonder……… Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, but hey? Better late than never right? At least I think I've diagnosed where writers block comes from. Math. It stunts all thought. But I know a cure... CHOCOLATE! So here you go... Enjoy!^_^**

**Chapter 5**

Svett was half asleep when he felt something furry brush across his face.

"MMM, no kitty no!" mumbled Svett as he swatted the disturbance.

"Hmmm? Wah?" He sat up as much as he could with his chained arms. A small tail was swinging back and forth in front of his face. He sent his gaze up, and on the small edge above, sat a monkey.

"Hey! You're the monkey from before!"

Kahil screeched impatiently waking Michail up.

"Hey! You're the monkey from before!"

Kahil rolled his eyes and started writing in the dust on the floor.

"Rescue Mission 12:00." Svett read aloud.

"Took em` long enough." Muttered Michail.

"Yea, they sure tare taking their sweet ol` time."

Kahil swished his tail across the message, then darted between the bars.

"Yeesh, you would think they wanted us to have a little bit of suffe-"

Just then a short, buff man walked into the dungeon. And approached the chained Duo.

"Ohhhh look, a scary man. What do you think he wants?" Questioned Svett.

"Silence street rat."

Svett shut up. The man was terrifying with his cold glare and scraggly beard. He held an air of menace.

"I have a proposition. Go claim the treasure in the Cave of Wonders, and I'll release you, free as a bird."

The teens thought for a moment. They were going to be sprung from this place in under 24 hours, was it really necessary for them to risk their necks?

"I can see your hesitation. But your escape tonight won't work, because I'll kill you now if you don't agree and then kill your friends when they come to rescue you. Oh don't look so surprised boys, I have many spies on the streets who found it in their better interest to turn them in to save his own neck. But, if you bring me back the lamp, they'll go free too."

The twins gulped and thought it over for only a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Good."

With a spare key, the man un-locked their chains and led them over to a wall. He tapped a few of the bricks and then moved one over to reveal the dusty desert dunes.

"This way."

The twins followed him to a small caravan of caramels.

"I will go with you as far as the mouth of the cave, then you must do the rest on your own."

All three of them mounted and rode off to the East.

"Alright, everyone understand?" Asked the thief.

"Yea, I have a question. You positive the monkey can get the key?" Ricco asked doubtfully.

"As sure as my ability to steal."

"Mhm." Ricco raised an eyebrow skeptically. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. When he re-opened them, he blinked several times. The thief was grinning while holding up a quarter.

"Okay, I get the point."

Ricco reluctantly set himself to wait for Kahil's return. Minutes later, he was rewarded by the screeching of Kahil, as he re-entered the room, key in tail.

"Alright guys, ready for a jail break?"

Ricco exited the room followed by Trinity. They were going to wait on the west side of the building where no guards patrolled. Raven and Leah, were going to distract the guards by pointing to Ali and Kahil, who were going to be running away with pre-stolen jewelry. It was a brilliant plan; he hoped it worked.

"All right you ready Leah?" Asked Raven

The pixyish girl nodded in agreement.

" Better now than never." She replied.

Kahil and Ali were already in place, so they ran over to the guards.

"Hey! Guards! Guards! That street rat just stole all of my precious jewelry!" Exclaimed Raven.

The guards looked hesitant.

"What? You're not going to do anything? What kind of soldier are you? If you won't even go catch a petty street rat, how do I know I'll be safe at night when a killer comes along huh?" Replied Leah.

"Sorry miss, but we can't leave our post." Replied the guard.

"Some man you are, I'll have to tell Rahil how much of a slacker you are.

The guard cocked his head to the side. Rahil was the chief in charge of them. He had said to sound the alarm when two females came along and used his name in their plea. So, that was exactly what he did. Within minutes, the two were surrounded.

Raven's eyes widened.

"Hey this was all a set-up?"

She hoped Ricco was okay, but then minutes later, two more guards came around the side with him in their custody. Ricco grunted in pain as they twisted his arm farther behind his back.

"Throw these street rats in the dungeon!"

He seemed to be the guy in charge, so Ricco confronted him.

"With what charges? We didn't do anything wrong?"

"You are street rats. We have the other pair already in confinement. We got a tip that you were gunna jailbreak em`."

They were roughly tossed into opposite cells. They could hear the guards laughing on their way out.

"It was Ali and Kahil!" realized Raven.

"What!" Asked Ricco confused.

"Ali and Kahil are the ones who tipped them off! Don't you see? They had nothing to lose. They needed to get rid of us, so why not turn us in and get us out of his hair."Explained Raven.

"But they seemed so honest."

"No. That makes sense. I knew we should have never trusted that thief." Ricco kicked the cell door and then howled in pain.

"We're so stupid."

An hour passed, and the dungeon doors opened for the first time. The guards were back, and they had new prisoners, Kahil and Ali.

"Let go of me you jerk! I was promised immunity!" Ali struggled against the guards.

"Ha! You actually thought Rahil was going to let you go? He saw this as the perfect opportunity to catch all the street rats. He wasn't going to let you go."

Ali grunted as he was thrown face first into the cell.

"Good riddance I say!"

And then the guards left again.

**Before my little break, I had part of this written, and then I looked it over recently and had a sudden brain attack of random ideas. Then I spat this out. I hope it's up to par. Please let me know what you think. It's the only way I'll get the confidence to know that at least you're enjoying what I'm writing and that I'm not wasting my time... I'd be very delighted to receive a few reviews...**

**Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look it's another update! (See I told you). Just so you know I had this ready sooner, but when I tried to edit the story to add the chapter, I kept getting Error messages and i have no idea why. Only that it went on for like, two weeks... Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 6**

Svett and Michail had been traveling for a whole day and they were exhausted. After sitting in the dungeon and then traveling for almost a full 24 hours through the dessert, that was expected.

"Hey Mr., ummmm sir, I'm sorry to bother you. Do you have any food?"

Right about now, Rahil was feeling a migraine coming on. He was regretting his decision to send these buffoons on this mission. He should have waited to see what his friends were like. If these two weren't complaining, they were chattering non-stop about something or other. Something about a kingdom hearts? Not that it mattered, but their voices were annoying.

"Would you two just shut-up already? I'm having second thoughts about sparing your miserable, useless selves. I could just kill you now." Threatened Rahil.

The twins got the message and closed their mouths. It was an hour later when they reached a large, lion shaped, darkly covered, sand dune.

"So tell us again why you can't go in there yourself?" Questioned Michail.

"Someone of MY standings cannot risk himself." Replied Rahil.

"And that means no short people." Whispered Svett under his breath.

Michail snickered, but elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Does that mean this mission is dangerous?"

"Obviously."

The point was clear. Go do his dirty work and come back alive, then they would be allowed to live. Fail and he was still rid of two foreign nuisances. It was a win win situation, for him.

"Now, go inside and bring me back the lamp!"

The twins nodded and entered the mouth of the cave.

Raven watched Ali as he huddled in the corner. She felt a slight satisfaction that the thief had not gotten away with his betrayal. But the forlorn look on his face was getting to her. Could she really blame him for what he had done? What would she have done in his position? Having lived in poverty, never knowing where his next meal was coming from, doing everything he could to stay alive. She thought about what she had been doing yesterday. Before she had ended up here. It was Saturday and she'd wanted to go hang out with her friends, but her mom said no, and declared it to be a family day. She'd grumbled and complained at first, but the all day game fest had turned out to be extremely fun. Raven thought about her brother. He had the same dark hair as her and that mischievous smile. She missed him. But a name wouldn't come. For some unknown reason, she couldn't remember her brother's name.

Ricco had nodded off. Everything had started going wrong, and he was blaming himself. He'd been here the longest therefore he was responsible. He opened an eye and looked at the new prisoner.

"So, the great betrayer joins us. Did you sell us for 30 pieces of silver?" Hissed Ricco.

Ali averted his eyes.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I did what I had too."

"Save it. We're not interested." Spat Ricco.

Ali hung his head. Suddenly a thought dawned on him.

"How did you guys get here to begin with? I mean you guys kinda just showed up." Asked the thief quizzically

Ricco's eyes widened and he slapped his for head.

"Oh right…. I can't believe I forgot!"

Ricco opened a portal and appeared in Raven's cell. Leah and Trinity followed suit.

"Whoa! How'd you guys do that?" Exclaimed Ali, surprised.

Ricco ignored the theif.

"Well, we can leave now, but we still don't know where the twins are. They were supposed to be here, but I guess they moved them when he—" Ricco jabbed his head in Ali's direction. "Snitched on us. What do you guys think we should do?" Asked Ricco.

"Well, the portal's brought us this far, maybe it can bring us farther." Input Leah timidly.

"What we need to find out is if these portal things have specific destination points that it brings us to on each world, or if they can bring us to any location within a world." Collaborated Trinity.

"We should go for it." Agreed Raven.

Ali looked up quickly.

'I think I over heard the guards talking about the Cave of Wonders. I know where it is. Take me with you." Pleaded Ali.

Ricco gave him a skeptical look.

"Yea… No. We're done trusting you. You're getting what you deserve. C'mon guys, ready to go?"

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

Ricco opened the portal and stepped through followed by Leah and Trinity. Raven looked back.

"Yes, I believe we can." And she disappeared.

**Okay sorry if this chapter is a little on the downer side, I need to get them somewhere to let out some comic relief. Actually I have some stuff planned for when they get back to the castle. *Grins mischievously*. Keep the guesses coming. If you want I can list the characters that will have a child…..Hmm random thought… Though I guess it would actually be a given… That is, unless they got sick of each other… Some of the characters might have parent great great great grandparents… Okay, enough of whatever it is I'm on… *Shakes head* Hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyssss….. UPDATE! I'm surprised I could even get this much… I didn't get a single review on my last chapter and it broke my heart. *SNIFF* But I know you didn't mean to. So, because it was a terrible chapter to begin with…. I'll forgive you. Hope You Enjoy^_^**

**CHAPTER 7**

Svett's eyes bulged as he looked back and forth between all four gold laden walls.

"Whoa! Are you seeing this?" Exclaimed Svett.

"Pinch me; I think I'm— Hey, that hurt." Grumbled Michail

"But at least you know you're not dreaming." Retorted Svett.

Before they could take another step, an omnipresent voice boomed out: **TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!**

The twins spun around frantically, looking for the source of the voice.

'W-who's there?" Gulped Svett

No reply  
They both took a deep breath and continued forward, trying to ignore the urge to stash as much of the gold as they could into their pockets. It was nearly impossible. You know when someone tells you not to touch something that you weren't even thinking about touching…. (okay, maybe a little bit) but now that they've said something, you have the sudden urge to do exactly what they said not to do… That's kind of how the twins were feeling at this moment.

"Gah! I can't stand it any longer! Must Take Gold!" Svett's self control was crumbling. He made a grab for a pretty amulet.

"Wait Svett! No!" Michail shouted as he grabbed hold of his brother. "Remember what the voice said?"

Svett calmed down slightly and nodded.

"This Sucks with a capital S. This is completely ridiculous. We get sent into a freakin` cave with all the treasure we could want. It's so painful not to take it all." Sighed Svett.

"I know man, I know. But that voice sounded it like it's eat us if we disobeyed." Reasoned Michail.

"I guess you're right." Agreed Svett. "C'mon."

The pair traveled deeper and deeper, when they came to the biggest, prettiest, most laden with gold, room in the cave. The valuable stuff lined the walls in pillars so tall that any sudden movements would make them topple over, burying you in their treasure forever. The twins felt their will being tested to the max.

"It's… so….. shiny!" gasped Svett.

"Svett… NO!"

"Man, I can't stand it anymore!"

Svett dove towards one of the pillars but was suddenly pulled back by someone or something that wasn't Michail. He stopped in mid jump and looked around. Whatever it was, had disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Asked Svett.

"Ummmm, no?"

Michail had been turned around and had not seen what had happened.

By chance, Svett looked down and saw a vibrantly colored carpet with golden tassels.

"What the—. Was that here before?" Asked Svett confused.

"I don't know. I was too busy staring at the gold." Replied Michail sarcastically. "But no. I don't think so."

The pair bent down to have a closer look when the carpet reared up into the air and his behind one of the mounds of gold.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" They both gulped out simultaneously.

They watched as the carpet peered back at them. Svett reached out a hand to stroke the carpet, but it cringed away.

"C'mon it's okay. I'm not gunna hurt you." Coaxed Michail.

The carpet hesitantly floated out to them and stood on two of its tassels like they were legs. It leaned forward like it was listening intently.

"Do you know where we can find the lamp?" Svett inquired.

It bobbed up and down like it was saying yes.

"Awesome!" The twins cried out in unison.

It waved a tassel to follow and the trio continued through the many rooms in search of the lamp.

Once Raven stepped out of the portal she found that they were all standing in the center of a small oasis. She looked up and spotted Ricco standing in the way of the sun and blushed. He looked so…..gorgeous. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

"_Now is NOT the time for this….. we need to find the twins."_

Ricco looked over at everyone. Underneath the calm, he felt a turmoil of emotions that were hard to hide.

"Alright, I don't see a cave. What now?" He tried to keep his voice light.

"Well…" Replied Leah quietly. She looked around carefully, letting her golden eyes take in everything around her. "There are two exits, and that one heads back to the city, so I think the other one might lead us to the cave."

Ricco thought about it.

"Guess that makes sense. I just wish the portal had brought us closer."

Trinity thought about it.

"Maybe we have to practice."

Raven wasn't really paying attention. She still didn't agree with the decision to leave the thief behind, despite what she had told him.

"Probably. Just like with our weapons."

"That still doesn't help decide what we should do." Grumbled Ricco. "How about a show of hands. All in favor of going down the second path raise your hand."

Leah and Trinity put a hand in the air. They were all waiting for Raven's response.

"Oh sorry, just thinking. What are we voting on?"

"Weather or not we should go from the other entrance over there." Ricco told her impatiently.

"Oh…Ok." Raven put her hand in the air. It's settled.

The group headed into the dessert.

Ali sat by himself in his cell.

"I really screwed this up didn't I?" He told himself out loud before sighing.

"What is this I hear? Some poor soul stuck in here?" Wheezed out a voice.

Ali looked over and saw an old hunched over man lurking in the shadows.

"It seems to me you got yourself involved in the wrong sort of crowd. It's not your fault that the plan failed. It's their fault."

At this point the old man took out a long snake shaped staff and shoved it in Ali's face. Forcing him to stare into the twin sets of jewled eyes.

"It's all their fault." Whispred the man.

"It's…. all their fault." Intoned Ali.

"Good. Now, I want you to kidnap the small one and bring her to me. Is that understood. Don't mess this up."

"Kidnap Leah."

The man smiled to himself and walked over to the wall and pushed one of the blocks.

"Go through here, and you'll find yourself into the cave of wonders. Don't. Touch. Anything. Bring me the girl.

Ali entered the hole and began his search for Leah.

**Okay…. I feel like I'm not getting into the character thoughts well enough… So I was either thinking A) re start the series in first person, switching from character to character…. OR**

**B) Just continue the story from here in first person…**

**You guys decide. Let me know what you think. All it takes is two minutes to make a person happy….. Please review… And hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
